Destroyed Lilies For A Destroyed Heart
by Wildfire-Dragneel
Summary: (One-Shot) Lucy gets betrayed by the one man she thought she could trust. When she confesses her feelings towards a certain ice Mage, things don't go quite as she planned. Natsu feels that he has finally found his mate. Little did he know that another Mage got to her first, before he could confess his feelings. Seeing his mate happy with another man is what truly breaks his heart


**Hi! I'm sorry if this one-shot needs editing, or if Lucy seems like a bit of a cry-baby. I wrote this rather quickly when I was bored. Anyway, enjoy!**

Lucy Heartfilia walked to the Fairy Tail Guild that morning, feeling very happy and free-spirited. She didn't even know why. Was it the new, cute outfit she bought? Maybe. Was it the fact that she had gotten enough money to pay for a few months' rent? Who knows? Or was it that she had finally convinced herself that she might, just maybe, like Gray?

She had been denying it for awhile, not letting herself believe that she could have fallen for one of her own nakama. Any girl would instantly love Gray because of his body, and his looks, but Lucy didn't. She liked him for his personality, his determination, his courageousness, his strength. Everything that made him such a powerful Mage, and such a trusted friend. But Lucy had to admit that Gray had a nice body though, seen as every time he stripped she could get quite a good look at his ripped abs, toned skin and muscular arms. Just thinking about him made Lucy blush, and every time he was around her she instantly got butterflies in her stomach, and a warm, fuzzy feeling inside her chest.

'Could this be what love feels like?' Lucy thought, as she walked alongside the clear, blue water of the river that weaves its way through the town. 'I wonder if Gray could ever love me too?'

Lucy smiled. One day, maybe, Gray would fall for her as well. Maybe he already has, Lucy didn't know. She felt her cheeks heat up as she thought of him, and tried patting her cheeks to make the blush go away. Yep, she was helplessly in love with him.

She stopped walking and looked up to realised that she had arrived at Fairy Tail. The Guild's shadow loomed over her like a tower. She could hear the excited shouts and yells coming from inside, everyone was probably partying again. Lucy took a deep breath, and thought about if what she was about to do was right.

'No, I have to do this.' Lucy thought. 'I need Gray to know how I feel.'

Lucy had planned to confess her love for Gray today. She was feeling like a nervous wreck on the inside, but she wanted to act like she was calm and confident on the outside. The worst thing that could happen was Gray rejecting her, but she tried to stay positive and think of the best thing that could happen. He could feel the same way, and they could end up going out together. Lucy smiled widely at the thought.

'Here is goes,' she thought, taking a deep breath as she opened the doors of the Guild and walked inside.

She was greeted by many people, but she didn't pay much attention to them. She was scanning the room for Gray, who surprisingly wasn't fighting with Natsu. Lucy continued to look around, and she gasped when she finally spotted him. There he was, leaning against the wall, his lips locked with a certain blue haired Mage. Juvia.

Lucy could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and she tried to blink them away. Her voice caught in her throat as she struggled not to cry. Her heart shattered. People around her were asking if she was okay, but she completely ignored them. She could feel the cold tears running down her face. This had all been for nothing.

'God, I'm so stupid! Why did I think that Gray could ever love me?' Lucy thought, her heart wrenching in pain as she stood in the doorway of the Guild.

She felt like breaking down and weeping then and there, but she couldn't allow everyone to see her as a blubbering mess. She didn't want them to think she was weak. No, she would save the crying for a time when she was alone. But she still couldn't stop a few tears from running down her face. She truly thought she had a chance with Gray. Obviously not.

Then she saw Gray push Juvia away, and glance towards the front doors. He saw Lucy, her red face, the tear stains on her cheeks. His eyes widened as he realised what Lucy must have seen.

"No!" He shouted at her, "It's not what you think!"

'Oh stuff it,' Lucy thought, unable to keep her emotions inside, 'everyone's allowed to cry,' she let the tears fall down her face, like a waterfall. They just kept on coming, and coming. The Guild became awfully silent. Everyone was looking at her. Gray looked really upset as well, although Lucy didn't know why though. She took one last look at him and the Guild, and ran out the doors.

"No!" Gray yelled as she heard him run after her. Lucy could hear his shoes thumping on the stone road behind her, "Please, Lucy. Stop running. Let me talk to you." He said in between pants.

But Lucy ignored him. She didn't stop running until she reached her apartment, when she realised Gray had stopped chasing after her. She climbed the staircase in the apartment building and unlocked her front door, and then slamming it behind her as soon as she entered. She ran straight into her bedroom and flopped down onto her bed. She grabbed a box of tissues and allowed herself a good cry. Her shoulders shook with the intensity of her weeping, and her eyes were red and puffy. No matter how heart broken she felt, she could not stop thinking about him. The image of him and Juvia kissing was frozen in her mind. Lucy didn't know how long she cried for, but it was until she could cry no more. Then, with her tear ducts completely dry and feeling exhausted, Lucy fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Lucy awoke a few hours later, with a sore neck and stinging eyes. She wandered drowsily into the bathroom and washed her face, which was still red from crying. It was around midday, so Lucy cooked herself some lunch and just sat down at the table when she heard something bang against her window. Walking over to it, she saw Gray on the street below, throwing pebbles against her window. If Lucy wasn't sad, miserable and maybe a little angry, she might have thought that it was a romantic thing for Gray to do, but she was, so she just closed the curtains and ignored him. And he was probably dating Juvia now, anyway. So then what was he doing at Lucy's apartment?

A little while later Erza, Mirajane and Levy knocked on the door, but Lucy wasn't in a talkative mood so she just told them to go away. She thought it was a little mean of her to do that, but they were her friends and Lucy was sure that they'd understand what she was going through.

Sitting down on her bed with a bowl of ice cream and chocolate, Lucy looked out the window at all the happy people walking down the street.

"How can they be happy? Where do they get their happiness?" Lucy wondered out loud.

She sighed deeply, and began digging in to the huge bowl of ice cream before her. Ice cream always helps, no matter what the situation. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

She knew it wasn't Natsu, because he would just barge in unannounced. At least whoever was at the door had enough decency to knock first. Placing the ice cream on her bed, Lucy walked slowly over to the door. As soon as she opened it and saw the person standing outside, she shut the door in their face.

"C'mon Lucy, let me in. I'm sorry about what happened, but it really wasn't my fault!" Gray pleaded from outside.

"No, Gray. I make the mistake of thinking that a guy like you could ever be interested in me..." her voice trailed off, as she expected tears to start to flow. But they didn't. She probably didn't have any tears left to shed.

"Wait, so you actually like me?" Gray asked.

"Of course," Lucy replied, opening the door to face the dark haired Mage, "I was going to confess to you, but then I saw you kissing her, and well, you can guess that kind of put me off."

"You don't understand!" Gray said hurriedly.

"You _kissed her_. I understand perfectly." Lucy said angrily.

"But I didn't kiss her! I mean, I did, but I didn't want to! She just came up to me, started blabbering about something and then suddenly her lips were pressed against mine! I pushed her off and then I saw you..." Gray looked at her with his dark eyes, and Lucy could tell that he was telling the truth.

"So you don't... Like Juvia? You're not dating her?"

"Of course not! There's only one girl that I am in love with, but I was too much of a chicken to ask her out." Gray answered, and to her surprise, rather shyly.

Lucy blushed deeply, and smiled at him, "I wonder who that could be?"

"She is the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Her smile lights up the whole room, and she is amazing in every way." Lucy looked away, embarrassed. She could feel him looking at her, and she turned to meet his gaze. He stepped towards her, and his hand cupped her chin. "And I want her to me mine," he whispered, so quiet she could barely hear him.

Without warning, Gray mashed his lips onto Lucy's, taking her by surprise. He kissed her softly and sweetly, and pulled Lucy closer so then he could press her body against his. Lucy could feel herself melting into the kiss, and his arms encircled around her waist. She wrapped her arms around Gray's neck, and pulled him closer to her. Then she realised, she needed to breathe. Lucy broke of the kiss, breathing in gulps of fresh air.

Gray kept his arms around her waist, and stared into her big, brown eyes. "I only have eyes for you, Lucy. I always have. Will you be mine?" He asked sweetly, brushing a bit of Lucy's hair out of her face.

Lucy turned her head to face the other end of the hallway, thinking she had heard someone. Shrugging it off, she stared back up at the eyes of her beloved.

"I think you already know the answer," she replied, pulling him into the apartment and closing the door behind them.

* * *

Natsu stood in the hallway in front of Lucy's apartment, trying to conjure up the courage to knock on her door. In his trembling hand held white lilies, a flower Natsu had found out to be Lucy's favourite. But before he could knock, he heard someone coming up the stairs to the hallway. Immediately feeling even more nervous, he hoped this person was just another tenant. But when he saw the dark, spikey hair that could only belong to one certain mage, Natsu felt embarrassed. He couldn't let Gray catch him here, flowers in hand, trying to be romantic. So Natsu fled down the hall, and hid behind a cabinet.

He heard Gray knock politely on Lucy's door, it opened slightly, and then slammed shut again. He heard the muffled voice of Lucy behind the door, arguing with Gray. The door then opened, revealing a flustered looking Lucy with very red eyes. Natsu heard everything they said. Lucy... liked Gray.

'Gray, of all people! Why not me?' Natsu thought.

Then suddenly, Gray leaned forward and kissed Lucy, very passionately, but the saddest thing was that she didn't pull away. She didn't reject Gray, and that could mean only one thing. Natsu's feelings were one-sided.

Natsu felt like he was on the verge of having a mental break down. The girl he loved was right in front of him, kissing the person he least expected her to like. When they broke off from the kiss, Natsu felt his heart break as they whispered sweet things to each other, and stared into each others eyes.

"Will you be mine?" Gray asked her.

Natsu tried to hold back tears, instead he started sniffling a bit too loudly. When he saw Lucy's head turn in his direction, he put his hand over his mouth. He didn't mean for the noise to be so loud. Lucy turned back to Gray, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think you already know the answer," Lucy replied, and Natsu stared in horror as Lucy pulled him into the apartment, kissing him as she did so.

As soon as the apartment door closed behind the new couple, Natsu slowly slid out of his hiding place. The sadness he felt in his heart was soon replaced by anger. Natsu had been here first. He was the one who was going to confess feelings for Lucy. But Gray mucked up all his plans. Natsu walked over to Lucy's door, and tried to block out the noise Gray and Lucy were making. He dropped the white lilies on the ground, just outside her door, and stepped on them. Actually, stepping is an understatement. He absolutely trampled the heck out of them. Soon all that was left were a few petals, the stems, and white smudges on the carpet. But Natsu wanted Lucy to know he had been here. So, using his Fire Magic, he burned a message into the carpet outside her door. When he was satisfied with his work, he stalked out of the building and never came back.

"_Destroyed lilies for a destroyed heart_," Was what Lucy saw burned into the ground next to the smashed flowers as she walked out of her apartment the next morning.


End file.
